1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing spray dried acetaminophen powder. The powder preferably contains a lubricant so that it will be directly compressible into tablets without the addition of further excipients. The invention also relates to the powders prepared by this process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,453, acetaminophen powder is generally prepared by a wet granulation technique. In this patent the acetaminophen granulation is prepared by charging acetaminophen powder and other ingredients to be used in the tablet to a fludizer, fluidizing the mizture with warm air while spraying the mixture with an aqueous starch slurry, drying the mixture, adding a lubricant, and mixing the ingredients to uniformity. The process described in this patent is essentially a batch operation and is less coat effective than the process which will be described herein.